


关于爱丽舍条约签订那天路德维希和弗朗西斯在会议室隔壁干了什么

by Yrile_HC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrile_HC/pseuds/Yrile_HC





	关于爱丽舍条约签订那天路德维希和弗朗西斯在会议室隔壁干了什么

到了这个时候，弗朗西斯身上就只剩一件衬衣和西装裤了，他也报复一样去撕扯路德维希的衣服，用牙齿咬开他的扣子，顺便舔舐他的脖子，这是带挑衅和挑逗的邀请。但下一秒他就被按回原地，掌握主动权的企图失败了。接下来路德维希用一个深长的吻抽走了他的一大半反抗的企图，在他还晕头转向的时候，熟练地扯掉了他上身最后一层遮挡物。  
刚被脱掉衬衣的时候，弗朗西斯想，现在可是一月，幸好屋里暖和，但还是有点冷……很快他就不这么想了，接下来这项活动真有益于冬季保暖…  
他的嘴唇还被对方攫取着，现在他开始热切的回应这个吻，舌尖交缠，热烈缠绵到两个人都像要陷进沙发里去。同时路德维希开始解开他的腰带，金属扣啪嗒一声，然后被扔到了地上。  
嘴唇分离，带出几缕银丝和粗重的喘息。现在他的下身也只剩一条内裤了，德国人的吻顺着他的嘴唇向下，经过下巴和锁骨，然后咬住了一边的乳头，牙齿不断在这敏感的部位上轻轻摩擦，配合舌尖若有若无的舔舐，空着的一只手同时挑逗着另一边，弗朗西斯的身体很快有了感觉，在他身下敏感地颤抖着，细碎的呻吟声不时从唇下漏出。  
“路德维希，路易，亲爱的…你慢点，我们声音不能太大，我不想让他们听见…”  
他对上的是德国人正直的眼神。  
“这跟我没关系，”路德维希说，“取决于你自己能不能忍住。”  
妈的。弗朗西斯在心里暗骂了一声。但他已经无法抑制内心的欲望了，他的身体发热，摩擦着德国人的身体仿佛在催促继续。  
隔着布料，路德维希开始轻轻重重地把玩他下面的分身，那动作娴熟地很，像把玩一件收藏品。指甲隔着布时不时一下下地划过龟头和躯体相连的部分，带来一阵阵极致快感的痉挛，那个东西在他手里很快有半立起的趋势，头部冒出的几滴液体沾湿了内裤，很快它就一塌糊涂。  
弗朗西斯喘着粗气，压制着已经到嘴边的呻吟，该死的，他想，这人从哪里学来这些花样。  
“你还想试试更多吗？”路德维希看穿了他的想法，一本正经的问，眼神瞥向了桌子上剩了一半的红酒。  
“不要！不要！”弗朗西斯往他怀里缩。  
咦，法国人在这方面意外的保守。  
“那你躺回去，自己把腿分开。”  
他再次把他按回沙发上，脱掉最后那层可怜的布。反正弗朗西斯下头已经湿成一片了，他的手指轻易地就探进了后穴，很快又进去了第二根，不断向深处探索，肠壁紧紧包裹着手指，每当碰到那些凸起的地方，弗朗西斯的身体都猛烈地颤抖一次。  
“啊…啊…”他发出饥渴难耐的呻吟，这时候他还知道控制音量。但叫声昭示着他的快感，也刺激着路德维希的神经，手指抽插的速度越来越快，最后一次猛烈撞击后，弗朗西斯刚才就饱受折磨的阴茎释放了，精液洒在自己身上，也沾染在沙发边上。  
“……哥哥我好几十年的沙发……”弗朗西斯有气无力。  
“……等完了我给你擦。”  
路德维希抽出手指，调整好弗朗西斯软趴趴的身子，然后把自己早已硬挺发热的性器抵到穴口。弗朗西斯感觉到穴口处那缓慢的摩擦，身体不由得紧绷起来，但路德维希按住他的腰，将阴茎送进了那个已经顺从为他张开的穴口。弗朗西斯的身体现在非常听话，软的像一坨棉花，随他摆布。像刚才一样，肠壁以火热的温度和紧致的包覆感欢迎这个外来物的到来，他很快找到了刚刚那个点，向着他发起了进攻，阴茎狠狠顶上了敏感点。  
“啊！”弗朗西斯叫出来了，尾音带着快感的颤抖。这声让门外的警卫听见了，过来敲了敲门，“法兰西先生，您没事吧？”  
这可真他妈太刺激了。  
弗朗西斯捂住嘴，他已经没劲踢路德维希了，喘着拿大腿内侧蹭他的腰，这个动作表示“你快回他一句快点。”  
他相信这个时候自己开口说话，充满情欲混合呻吟的声音会让外头那个警卫怀疑自己是在红磨坊夜总会。  
“他没事，他摔了一跤。”路德维希这会都不愿仔细斟酌言辞是否严谨，管外头的人信不信。眼下弗朗西斯的模样让他顾不上其他了。他的双颊绯红，眼里充满情绪，同时仍在充满渴求的看着他，阴茎上还挂着一点残余，身上沾满刚才自己的精液，闪着淫荡而美丽的光。与他相连的部分紧紧贴着他，腰部甚至在微微扭动着配合他。  
他扯开他捂嘴的手，继续重复着抽插的动作，弗朗西斯觉察到越来越激烈的动作，他已经没法掌控自己的身体，更别提喘息和呻吟了。  
“路易，别…”他乞求。上司们都在隔壁，爱丽舍宫这座陈年老宫殿不知道隔音效果怎么样，  
他的下一声管不好能让那边正谈笑风生的领导人们听的清清楚楚。  
岂止，等高潮的时候，他的欢叫怕不是能让香榭丽舍大街上的商贩都听见。  
“要我把你的嘴堵住吗？”路德维希掂量刚从弗朗西斯脖子上解下来那条领带。  
弗朗西斯瞪他：“你敢…！”  
他真的敢。但这会他觉得还是不堵更有意思。  
“那就别在脑子里想那些有的没的。”他把他的手扯到头顶，固定在那里，“继续配合我。”  
他已经探到了最深处，阴茎撑开壁上的褶皱，使其在极致刺激下分泌着肠液。弗朗西斯后穴被撑满了，痛感里包含着无限的快感，他甚至无意识地收缩后穴以图更大的满足感。这个时候，路德维希咬住了他的耳尖，在那里叫着他的名字。  
“弗朗茨…”  
“路易…”他模模糊糊的回应，回复他的是一连串对敏感点的猛力冲击。潮水一样的快感汹涌而来，瞬间把法国人淹没。  
“啊…啊！”他再次愉悦地叫出声了，而且再也没了提防隔壁的理智。从穴内传递到全身的快感像电流一样直通大脑，他已经不需要什么理智了。他晃着腰，配合路德维希的节奏，同时发出一连串欢叫，那声最有可能引起外面注意的被路德维希用嘴唇堵住，连着愉悦的呻吟和满满的欲望一起吃下去。  
路德维希松开他的手，狠狠一把揽住他的腰，使更加深入。弗朗西斯咛了一声，手紧紧扒在皮质沙发上，紧实的皮子让他不能像床单一样握在手心，又不能在上面留下指甲划痕，只能无所依凭地撑在那里，注意力得不到分散，浑身最敏感的地方依然是那个被占领的小穴。他的眼前被饱含情欲的水雾遮挡了，被快感的海洋掀翻在底。  
路德维希抬起他的胳膊，让他揽住自己的脖子。现在两个人更紧密地连接在一起了，双方都渴望能得到更多，每一次抽插都带来交织缠绵的忘乎所以，每一次撞击都带来痉挛般的呻吟和喘息。  
弗朗西斯要到高潮了，身体敏感地一碰就抖。他高昂着头，去亲吻路德维希的额头。  
“路易…路易，”弗朗西斯带着颤抖的哭腔，紧紧搂着他的脖子，“…我爱你……”  
路德维希接受了这个吻，他的动作没停，同时做了回应。身下的法国人紧紧抓着他，颤抖着说着些破碎的法语句子，让他不由得嘴角上扬。  
“我也爱你，弗朗茨…我爱你。”  
弗朗西斯到高潮了，随着最后一声可能被听见的欢叫射了出来。路德维希也差不多到了极限，他把阴茎从那个恋恋不舍的小穴里抽离，把灼热的精液洒在了外面。两人的精液彼此交融，彻底染遍了这一块地方。弗朗西斯的衣服本来就耷拉了一半在地上，现在惨遭其害，彻底宣告阵亡。  
弗朗西斯大口喘着气，头发已经被汗沾湿。他看了一眼周围的狼藉。“完蛋。”他软绵绵的一拳打在德国人的胸口，“去衣帽间拿备用西装……”  
“去的。还来得及…”路德维希伸手想拉他一把，法国人现在身体仍旧敏感的很，被他扶了一把腰，又忍不住叫了一声出来。  
“………”  
弗朗西斯捂着嘴瞪他。  
“这次真不是我的错。”路德维希举手。看着他自己慢悠悠地爬起来，腿抖的不行，他还是去搭住了他的胳膊。  
“所以，需要我扶你去洗手间清理吗？”


End file.
